the Xavier Sorority Institute for Prestigious Mutant Women
by Mr. BramStoker
Summary: Jean decides to open a large sorority university for the many mutant females. With Betsy, Storm, Emma, Madelyne Pryor, Selene, Candy Southern, Kitty, Tabitha and Rogue as the teachers and Jean herself as headmistress, it leads to a large class session of non-stop hilarity! College will NEVER be the same again. also Jean and Emma are a couple. plz no flames.


**The disclaimer saying I do not own X-Men Evolution has been deemed off limits by sorority mutants. Still figuring out how to get in their dorms. Anyway, enjoy!**

**The Xavier Sorority Institute for Prestigious Mutant Women**

"Jean, we've driven nearly all the way out to Manhattan. Now just **what** is the big surprise?" Rogue asked impatiently as Jean led both her, Betsy, Storm, Emma, Tabitha, Candy, Madelyne, Selene, and Kitty out to a nearby building. The girls couldn't see where they were going 'cause… they were blindfolded. Der.

"Ok, stop now… and voila!" Jean dramatically uttered, removing the blindfolds. The girls gasped in awe at the sight that was before them. Standing elegantly with over five hundred rooms, and at fifteen stories tall, was their very own institute for mutant women like themselves.

"… What the heck **is** this?" Betsy asked, puzzled. "I'm glad you asked Betsy. This, ladies is the Xavier Sorority Institute for Prestigious Mutant Women; where the lovely mutant ladies like us are taught how to control their abilities for good… and to seduce wild, crazed young non-mutant men." Jean explained, as the X-Girls eyed her like Jean had gone crazy. "So whattaya think?" Jean asked.

"Jean… uh, how much **MONEY** did you invest on this?" Selene asked, flabbergasted. "Oh, it wasn't that hard. I used my inheritance to purchase the building and have it remodeled… and I've also mortgaged Tabitha's British possessions." Jean explained, the girls' eyes bugging out in shock. Tabitha simply keeled over.

"Ok, lemme get this mumbo-jumbo straight; you simply used your inheritance from your parents to invest in buying this **huge** apartment that's the shape of the Taj freaking Mahal, for **us?**" Betsy assumed, putting two and two together

"Yep." Jean answered, nodding her head excitedly. "Uh… I dunno what the hell to say." Rogue grunted. "Well… it's fabulous!" Emma squealed. Jean suddenly screamed in joy as both girls embraced each other, jumping up and down like crazy.

"Those two have been around **way** too long." Storm muttered, embarrassed as Jean and Emma continued celebrating. "You're telling **me**. Last week, those two crazy chicks kept me up **all night! **I couldn't get any shut-eye for hours!" Kitty exclaimed, as Jean and Emma were now fast asleep on the grass, snoring.

"Awww, isn't that so sweet? They're like little angels." Betsy cooed as Jean hugged Emma in her sleep. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Ok, get the two lovebirds an' let's go check out this large building." Rogue grunted, as Betsy and Madelyne carried in Jean and Emma as said two were still snoozing.

"Wow; didn't think the ceiling was made by Michelangelo." Rogue quipped, amazed at the large painting of Renaissance art on the upper ceiling. Betsy and Madelyne were so amazed; they also dropped Jean and Emma onto the floor. Both girls simply liked it and continued slumbering.

"wow, I gotta, I got to say, I don't know how the hell this place got so ritzy… but it's perfect." Selene admitted, impressed before squealing in delight upon seeing her soon to-be classroom. "Ooh! Betsy, come look at this!"

"Gee Selene, I didn't know you ever taught psychology." Rogue smirked. "Now wait a second, its not psychology. It's **criminal** psychology. You know, like, um, like Sam when he tried to get a lawyer position?" Betsy explained.

"… Not to mention the fact that Sam still owes me a few bucks after we saw that movie last night." Jean yawned, rubbing her eyes as she helped Emma up.

"so, what positions are we teaching? I mean, what's the subject?" Tabitha asked ecstatically. "Ok, lemme think…" Jean mused before answering "Betsy, cultural history. Rogue, science. Storm, algebra. Selene, criminal psychology. Emma, home studies. Madelyne, finances. Candy, archaeology. Tabitha, sociology. Kitty, cooking."

"Cooking? Oh yeahh baby!" Kitty whooped, cheering wildly.

"Jean! Are you NUTS? You know what Kitty's like when she's cooking! She'll destroy it!" Madelyne hissed

"Relax Maddy, you worry too much. Besides, Kitty's great with kids. They'll **love** her." Jean assured as Madelyne rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well don't come crying to me when Kitty's students get food poisoning." Madelyne quipped as a hesitant Betsy tapped Jean's shoulder.

"um, if I may be so bold to ask; since **we** have our teaching positions, what are **you** gonna be doin'?" Betsy asked, as the other gals eyed Jean

"I am the headmistress, which gives me complete, total and utter dominance over this university." Jean explained, everyone's jaws dropping.

"… oh, good." Rogue smirked. "so, as my first order of headmistress…" Jean started, as she pulled a lever.

"… Uh, what are you doing?" Betsy asked, as a green gas started forming around the building. Jean had a mask placed over her face for protection. Within seconds, the X-Girls were dressed in sorority outfits.

"… huh, funny. I almost thought it was knockout gas." Rogue mused, scratching her chest before realizing a rather weird sensation. "What the heck? Why the hell is my thumb stuck in my pants?"

"um, Jean, honestly I'm not so sure if this, er, **skintight** dress is appropriate for a schoolteacher." Betsy added, as she examined her dress in a mirror, before striking a pose, a'la Kate Beckinsale. "Oh yeah, who's the hot Brit chick **now**?"

"Jean! I have a serious fashion crisis!" Rogue pleaded, her left arm now stuck in a sleeve. Jean then rushed over and waved a silver wand a few times.

"uh, in case you were wondering, I am **not** Cinderella, unless you want me to go all Bibbidi-Bobbidi Boo on your butt!" Rogue smirked. With a strange Latin tongue, Jean casted a strange beam of light around her. Within seconds, Rogue closed her eyes and slowly drooped her head down.

"Um… Rogue? Yoohoo, anyone home?" Emma teased, tapping Rogue's shoulder. All that came out was a hint of drool, by a sound of snoring.

"oh great. Well, that explains it. Instead of fixing Rogue's large dress mishap, you put her in a Sleeping Beauty like coma! How is that going to explain anything!" Selene ranted. Jean simply waved a wand over her eyes.

"no, no, uh-uh. I am not falling for this." Selene grunted, trying hard to resist. Within a few seconds, Selene's eyes fluttered as a childlike smile formed over her face. "mmm… nighty night." Selene mumbled before starting to snore.

"gee, that was quick. Both of the wildest girls we know are now counting sheep like crazy." Storm quipped. Jean simply made a weird gesture with her hand, possibly miming the order 'let's move.' Grumbling to herself, Storm helped Tabitha and Candy carry a sleeping Rogue whilst Jean hoisted a snoozing Selene on her shoulder, accompanied by Kitty, Emma and Madelyne.

"Wow! Nice digs!" Tabitha exclaimed, stretching out on the leather sofa, switching on the TV. "Yeah, well do me a favor and don't get the sofa dirty. That thing cost me more than my wedding reception gifts." Candy commented, hauling in her luggage bags. "um, excuze moi, Madame, but how can you afford all that bags of… of, girly stuff?" Tabitha slurred, sipping a pina colada.

"Tabby, are you drunk?!" Jean gasped, ecstatic. "Yesh, Jann, I'm uh,.. I'm fleetless. I'm uh… I feel so gwen… you troll… ugh, I gonna barf…" Tabitha slurred, collapsing onto the carpet.

"… well, so much for the idea of putting in a beer fridge." Rogue added as Jean and Emma laid down on their bed. "ah, isn't this so nice, honey?" Emma asked, as she stroked her wife's hair. "mm, yeah. I feel so happy for Scott now that him and Valerie are getting married." Jean replied sleepily. Emma planted a kiss on Jean's forehead. "why not we girls get some z's? we can do dinner later tonight." Emma proposed, both girls getting under the covers.

"mmm, yeah that would be fabulous." Jean yawned, before laying her head down on Emma. Emma kissed her loving wife as they nestled into their new home.

The next morning…

"Good morning lovelies. I am your instructor, Miss Braddock, but you can address me as Betsy, or Mum, if youd like." Betsy announced as she was teaching her first session of history as the students listened intently.

"Miss Braddock?" a dark-haired brunette asked. "Oh, yes darling?" Betsy asked sweetly. "What are we covering in this class?" the girl asked

"hmmm… we'll be covering main parts of history, from the beginning of the rise and fall of the Persian Empire, the sinking of the Titanic, the great Depression, most of London's prime events, and many political, financial and international issues that concern us today." Betsy answered before inhaling and asking "Any questions?" Her response was that most of her students had either gained attention or fell asleep from boredom. So far, only six were intent on knowledge. The rest… well, you get the idea.

Meanwhile, at Criminal Psychology 101…

"Good morning students. My name is Selene Howlett III, and I will be guiding you throughout this class so you can gain as much knowledge and details as possible to build a promising career in law and order." Selene prosed, as she strolled through the room, eyeing all her subjects to make sure they were paying attention. Apparently, people listening to what Selene says is one of the many, **many** important things that involves how to treat a proper socialite woman… as well as a recently ex-communicated member of a very certain illegal social welfare organisation, aka the Hellfire Club.

"Ms. Howlett?" a raven-haired teen asked. Selene faced her. "You have a question, dear?" "Um, how did you become able to teach law school?" the girl asked. Selene chuckled lightly and spoke "how very thoughtful. You see, my pretty little squires, when I finished college I then started an education in Harvard, where I served under the career of district attorney alongside famed lawyer and my beloved sister's soon-to-be husband, Matthew Murdock. After Harvard, I then participated in law sessions, studied criminology, practised court justice and cross-examination trials before finally being awarded with my law license on the day of my 21st birthday, on 5 January, 2014." Selene finished before glancing at her students. About five, six and seven were listening, very impressed with her backstory… however, a couple tall blondes and a long red-haired girl were sound asleep. Selene grimaced at the sight of one tall blonde sucking her thumb in her sleep.

Later, after the first session of teaching…

"Boy, talk about a long haul!" Rogue groaned, collapsing on the couch. Rogue looked over her shoulder to see Jean snoring on a beanbag chair, a bag of potato chips in her left hand, and her beloved plush teddy from childhood nestled under her right arm.

"Oy, that was amazing! Can't believe it took me that long to get through that law book!" Selene groaned, plopping on the chair.

"Selene! Would you mind keeping it down!" Rogue hissed, gesturing to Jean who was off and about in dreamland. A mischievous smile crept on her face. Selene tiptoed over to where Jean was sleeping.

"mmm… oh, yes mommy… I'll take my pony ride… after a nap." Jean mumbled in her sleep, grasping Selene by the chest and hugging her close.

"aww, how cute. You just graduated from a comfort girl to a stuffed animal." Rogue teased sarcastically. Selene gave her a feisty glare before grimacing as Jean started sucking her thumb while sleeping.

"… boy, Jean does have quite a LOT of time on her hands." Betsy commented, walking past Selene and Jean. Eventually, Selene simply muttered and said "what the heck" and nestled next to Jean, drifting off into slumbering bliss.


End file.
